Love's Long Road
by dUmBlOnD
Summary: James Potter has broken many hearts in his day, and doesn’t deny it. But, when he falls for a certain Lily Evans he doesn’t know what to do. She hates him and he is supposed to hate her… so, why can’t he stop thinking about her? Used to be Cloud E


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The only people I own is people that you don't recognize And the song in this chapter, Cloud Eight, is by John Michael Montgomery.  
  
Summary: James Potter has broken many hearts in his day, and doesn't deny it. But, when he falls for a certain Lily Evans he doesn't know what to do. She hates him and he is supposed to hate her... so, why can't he stop thinking about her?  
  
Chapter 1: Cloud Eight  
  
_'I hear 'em laughing on cloud 9  
  
In a world so happy just above mine  
  
No one's leaving like you left me  
  
They got each other got all they need.'  
_  
I don't know how it happened. One day I couldn't stand to be around the girl. She was a bitch and she knew it. She prided herself on it, in fact. And the next day, I was absolutely, positively, head over heels in love with Lily Evans; the kind of love that ripped you in two. But it didn't matter. She hated everything about me. I knew it but that didn't stop me from caring. I guess that it is just human emotion to want what you can't have but I always got what I wanted and this feeling was so new to me that I couldn't even describe the way it was tearing me up inside. I didn't mean to fall in love, it just happened that way. It was a total and complete accident.  
  
_'Here on cloud 8  
  
A lotta nothing's going on  
  
I'm just drifting day to day  
  
Out here on my own  
  
While up on cloud 9  
  
I hear 'em party all the time  
  
They don't hear my heart break  
  
Down here on cloud 8'  
_  
I think it started when I asked her out as a dare at the beginning of the school year.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
"Hey, James," Sirius Black called to his friend James Potter. "I dare you to ask Evans out on a date."  
  
"Are you crazy?" James asked. "She would hex me into oblivion for even entertaining the idea."  
  
"Are you scared?" Sirius asked in a mock baby voice.  
  
"I am never scared; never have been; never will be."  
  
"Then ask her."  
  
"Fine; I will do just that." He got up and walked across the room to where Lily Evans was sitting with her group of friends.  
  
"Hello, Lily," James said his most charming voice.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" Lily spat out his name as if it were venom on her tongue.  
  
"I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmead with me this weekend."  
  
"ARE YOU ABSOULTLY INSANE?" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. "ARE YOU DAFT? WHY IN ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY ON THIS EARTH WOULD YOU THINK THAT I WOULD GO OUT WITH YOU? I CAN'T STAND BEING AROUND YOU NOW! I THINK THAT YOUR EGO IS SUFFACATING ME RIGHT NOW AS I SPEAK!"  
  
"Oh," was all he could say before turning and walking away with his head hung low.  
  
"Geese," Lily said. "What made him do that? He is so stupid. I can't stand being around him."  
  
"Lily," Her best friend, Kayla Stoker, said in a concerned voice. "Don't you think that you were a little hard on him?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Lily asked shocked. "He had it coming. Honestly, asking me out. He had to have known that he would have been shot down."  
  
"Lily..." her other friend, Kylee Pedigree, said, "Kayla's right. You didn't have to be so rude."  
  
"Is everyone against me on this? All I said was that he was crazy for asking me out. He is a stupid git and should know by now that I would only date him if pigs flew and trees danced."  
  
B End Flashback B  
  
James Potter is the weirdest person that I have ever met. One day he hates me and the next he is in "love" with me. I, personally, don't think that love exists. It is really queer thing if you think about it. It is an emotion like sadness. How can this thing that people call love want to make you spend the rest of your life with someone? It is without a doubt to dumbest thing I have ever heard. Potter just has too much time on his hands honestly, in love? Even more than in love, in love with me? My parents claimed they were in love. And now they can't stand being around each other. They love me and my sister, but when our dad comes to pick us up on the weekends during the summer, after she gives us the "remember who you are and what you stand for and don't let your father talk you into anything that you don't think is the right thing to do" speech, she always has a meeting or some other such thing that can't be broken and has to leave quickly. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents but I don't understand how they claimed to be in "love" for ten years. It would take something pretty big to prove to me that this thing that people call love really exists.  
  
Lily showed me that it doesn't matter how long you have hated a person, it only takes a second to know that you have fallen in love with her. And if this isn't love, then I don't want to fall in love ever because I don't think that I could get through it with out having to be put with the crazy people. I don't think that I will ever stop loving Lily and I know that one day, Lily will love me more than she loves her grades or her reputation. Because when you fall in love you stop caring about all of that. You stop caring about your friends and your pranks and keeping up your reputation as a womanizer because the only woman you want to woo is that one person. And she is the only person that you want to be with for the rest of your life.  
  
**A/N: Hello Everybody! I am having fun writing this story and I want you to tell me if I should continue it or not. This chapter might seem a bit confusing but the next chapters won't be, I promise. Review and flames are welcome. I am serious, too. Tell me everything you didn't like about it. Every grammatical error you saw, everything. You are here to help me and I would love it if you would. I know that this is a really short chapter but I promise that they will get longer this was just laying the ground work for future chapters. One more thing, I want you to tell me what you want to happen, just give me some ideas.**


End file.
